metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Trivia quiz
A trivia quiz is a game or mind sport in which questions are asked, and players must attempt to correctly answer them. Alternatively, a quiz can be a brief assessment to measure a person's knowledge or aptitude. Three official Metroid quizzes have been released to date, themed around Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid: Samus Returns. ''Metroid Prime'' - Trivia A general Metroid trivia quiz with ten questions, asking the player to identify a subject out of four images or text options. This can be done by clicking on the image or word/name. It features the Metroid Prime logo, but uses artwork of Samus from Hunters and asks questions outside the scope of the first Metroid Prime. It was actually released to promote Metroid Prime Pinball. Once the quiz is complete, the player will receive a congratulatory message regardless of how they scored, with the option to try the quiz again or go to the ''Pinball'' website. The quiz has been unofficially archived and can be played here. "Take the Metroid challenge and see how well you know your Metroid trivia" Play Now Question 1: Which of these is Samus's Dark Suit? File:Samus model5.jpg|Incorrect (Varia Suit) File:M2 C Samus DarkSuit01 ad.jpg|Correct File:Lightsuit.jpg|Incorrect (Light Suit) File:Mprime2 DarkSamus.jpg|Incorrect (Dark Samus) Question 2: Which of these species is a Space Pirate? File:Ing super.jpg|Incorrect (Warrior Ing) File:EchoesTrooperRender.jpg|Incorrect (Federation Marine) MP2 Tallon Metroid.png|Incorrect (Tallon Metroid) File:PirateCommandoRender2.jpg|Correct (specifically, a Pirate Commando) Question 3: Which were the dominant species when Samus Aran first arrived on SR388? File:Luminoth model3.png|Luminoth (Incorrect) File:Ing super.jpg|Ing (Incorrect) MP2 Tallon Metroid.png|Metroids (Correct) File:EchoesTrooperRender.jpg|Humans (Incorrect) Question 4: How many playfields are there in Metroid Prime Pinball? *5 (Incorrect) *6 (Incorrect) *7 (Correct) *8 (Correct) Question 5: Which was the latest Metroid Prime title to be released? *''Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (Incorrect) *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' Question 6: What is Samus's last name? *McGillicutty (Incorrect) *Bailey (Incorrect) *Aran (Correct) *Menagha (Incorrect) Bailey is a possible reference to the Justin Bailey password in the original Metroid. Mike McGillicuty, a voice actor, would provide the voice of Anthony Higgs in the later-released Metroid: Other M. Question 7: Which year did the first Metroid game debut on the Nintendo Entertainment System? *1982 (Incorrect) *1986 (Correct) *1993 (Incorrect) *1995 (Incorrect) Question 8: Who is the final boss in the first Metroid game? *Emperor Ing (Incorrect) *Ridley (Incorrect) *Mother Brain (Correct) *Metroid (Incorrect) Question 9: What is Samus looking for when she lands on Aether? File:Luminoth model3.png|Luminoth (Incorrect) File:Ing super.jpg|Ing (Incorrect) File:EchoesTrooperRender.jpg|Marines (Correct) File:Darkpiratetrooper.jpg|Space Pirates (Incorrect) Question 10: How many points do you need to get your first Extra Ball in Metroid Prime Pinball? *500,000 (Incorrect) *2 million (Correct) *3 million (Incorrect) *5 million (Incorrect) ;Congratulations message:"Excellent, Bounty Hunter. You are well versed in Samus Aran's adventures!" File:Trivia quiz - MP1 Trivia question 2.png File:Trivia quiz - MP1 Trivia results.png ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - Know Your Enemy This quiz involves matching all seven Bounty Hunter silhouettes to their names, Alt-Forms and Affinity Weapons. Correctly matching each Hunter unlocks a tip for dealing with them in combat. When a hunter is correctly matched, the Event Jingle plays. If a hunter is incorrectly matched, the word "Incorrect!" will appear on screen with an option to try again. Successfully completing the quiz brings up an option to play it again, or to visit the Hunters website, www.metroidhunters.com to download wallpapers and IM icons based on each Bounty Hunter. The website now redirects to an empty domain name. Instructions How well do you know the bounty hunters in Metroid Prime Hunters? "This interactive tool will help you find out. Use the arrows to move all four reels and match up each hunter's name, image, Alt Form, and weapon of choice. When you think you have it right, click "submit". If you're correct, you'll unlock a game tip for that hunter. Can you unlock all seven tips?" ;Samus Aran:"Samus is a great choice and balanced hunter for all modes and most arenas. Her Morph Ball form gives her extra ground speed and her Bombs are effective, whether she's chasing another hunter or being chased." ;Trace:"Trace is a sniping specialist, and his power is unmatched in open arenas that have lots of ledges. After grabbing the Imperialist, he can watch and choose his targets, unseen by other hunters." ;Noxus:"The Vhoscythe is fast and dangerous, but the fact that it is difficult to control makes it a better choice for open arenas than ledges. In tunnels, Noxus's Judicator is extremely effective since it can bounce off walls." ;Spire:"Spire is at home in lava arenas, incurring no damage in the hot stuff while other hunters are melting. He's also a good choice in vertically oriented arenas, where he can climb the walls." ;Sylux:"In arenas with veiled doorways or narrow main passages, Sylux's Alt-Form Bombs are great traps. In Capture mode, Sylux can pursue hunters who have stolen his Octolith and sap their energy." ;Kanden:"Kanden is a good choice for arenas that have a lot of ledges. When Kanden crawls along a high platform in Stinglarva form, enemies will have a hard time hitting him, blasting the lip of the platform instead." ;Weavel:"Weavel's Alt-Form allows you to multitask. You can place the Halfturret in a much-contested location, such as a ring node or a place where a popular item regenerates, while the other half explores." File:Trivia quiz - MPH Samus.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Sylux.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Weavel.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Kanden.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Spire.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Noxus.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH Trace.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH instructions.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH incorrect.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH matched up.png File:Trivia quiz - MPH unmatched.png ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Aeion Abilities Personality Quiz This quiz is offered through Play Nintendo, and asks five questions about the player to determine which of the Aeion abilities in Metroid: Samus Returns best suits their personality. The result is displayed with a short gameplay video demonstrating the ability. ;Time to power up!:"Samus Aran has some powerful moves up her sleeve, thanks to a special energy called “Aeion.” You can answer these questions to learn which Aeion Ability best fits the way you’d want to play the Metroid: Samus Returns game." Questions ;What's the first thing you'd do after landing on a mysterious planet? :Find the "You are here!" dot on a map :Raise my shields - enemies could be anywhere! :Power up my weapon...just to be safe :Take some time to soak it all in ;What type of area would you want to explore first? :Creepy underground waterfalls :Mysterious caverns and ruins :Dry, desolate landscapes :Scenic spots surrounded by nature ;What would you do if a monster appeared out of nowhere? :Find a nearby hiding spot :Fire from a safe distance :Bend time and space to escape :Attack it head on ;As an intergalactic bounty hunter, what would be your motto? :You snooze, you lose :Knowledge is power :The strong survive :Fight fire with fire ;Finally, which of these is the coolest color in the galaxy? yellow, green, cyan, magenta Results ;Your Aeion Ability is SCAN PULSE :When it comes to hunting aliens, you’re on a need-to-know basis. As in, you need to know what’s around you! That’s why Scan Pulse is the Aeion Ability that best matches the way you’d want to play the Metroid: Samus Returns game. You can use Scan Pulse to scan the surrounding area, then reveal information on the touch screen map. You’ll even be able to see which nearby blocks are breakable. ;Your Aeion Ability is LIGHTNING ARMOR :Self-defense is at the top of your To-Do list, especially when it comes to fighting aliens. That’s why Lightning Armor is the Aeion Ability that best matches the way you’d want to play the Metroid: Samus Returns game. You can use Lightning Armor to surround Samus with an electrical barrier, preventing physical damage. It can even be used to power up a Melee Counter attack to a Lightning Counter with longer range. ;Your Aeion Ability is BEAM BURST :Attack is the best form of defense, especially when you’re trying to hunt down deadly aliens. That’s why Beam Burst is the Aeion Ability that best matches the way you’d want to play the Metroid: Samus Returns game. You can use Beam Burst to increase your beam weapon’s attack power. You can even hold down the Y Button for a continuous flurry of rapid-fire shots. ;Your Aeion Ability is PHASE DRIFT :You’re fast on your feet, and you know the best way to get ahead of an enemy is to slow it down. That’s why Phase Drift is the Aeion Ability that best matches the way you’d want to play the Metroid: Samus Returns game. You can use Phase Drift to slow time for everything except Samus, giving her a chance to run over collapsing floors and attack fast-moving enemies. Nintendo of America tweet Category:Miscellaneous Category:Websites